The Rise and The Fall of the Dark Lord
by LovelyDoe16
Summary: Nineteen years have passed since Voldemort died, but a new threat is stirring from the ashes of Lord Voldemort. He made sure people wouldn't live in harmony after his death! Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna are called upon to expel the danger
1. An Emergency

**

* * *

**

The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hula guys, this is my second Harry Potter fanfic, and first pure Harry Potter fanfic (the other one's a crossover with Artemis Fowl).**

**Nineteen years have passed since Voldemort was defeated. The story line's the same. Everyone whose dead is dead. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are all doing the same jobs, though Harry and Hermione are also doing part time jobs. The marriages and the kids are as they are in the book, except Neville, Neville's with Luna and Malfoy with Pansy. **

**Now that that's done let's get on. Don't worry, I'll be telling the jobs in a minute****………**

* * *

**An Emergency**

* * *

"Harry, Harry, get up" cried a voice through the cottage at the far end in Godric's Hollow.

Harry got up and stretched and called out, "Gin, what's the matter? It's just…" he chanced a glance at the clock and yelped: it was eight thirty in the morning. He had precisely thirty minutes to get to work!

He hurriedly pulled on a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Meanwhile, Ginny called out again "Harry, dear, a call from the Ministry. They say it's an emergency"

Harry hurried out of the right most bedroom, which was once his parents' and to the living room. Though it was summer, a fire was lit and there sitting in the flames was Meercus' head, his boss' head.

"Harry, oh great, I caught you early, it's an emergency. It's great that I reached here early or by now, the problem would have leaked out to the wizarding world, from the quill of Skeeter…" he said in one go.

"Skeeter? I thought Hermione had captured here during our fourth year… right?" Ginny asked as she gave Harry a plate of boiled eggs.

"Oh not Rita Skeeter. Rita's niece Jane Skeeter is one the war path now" said Meercus distractedly as Harry stuffed the eggs in his mouth.

"Yeah and it's better if you called Hermione and Ron along, and this one is a case for both of you" he said nodding his head towards Ginny before vanishing with a pop.

* * *

"Harry what about the kids? I don't suppose a small thing like kids' safety will occur to the Ministry" said Ginny.

"Well we can leave them at one of our friends' house can't we?" replied Harry as Ginny showered.

"What about Neville?" Ginny asked.

"No we can't, he'll be on vacation at Australia. He told me he wanted to visit the Great Barrier Reef, last time he called, and Luna wanted to go hunting for Weelibies" he said.

"Weelibies?" Ginny snorted.

"According to Luna they're lunar creatures which come out at night, and the person who owns one, can get all his wishes fulfilled" he replied.

"And Neville believes that?" Ginny muttered as she stepped out of the shower and started drying her hair.

"We can leave them with Hagrid!" exclaimed Ginny.

"That's a great idea, and then if the case takes us too long, Hagrid can drop hem at Hogwarts, and Lily and Hugo will be with their elder siblings throughout, but not at Hogwarts…" replied Harry as he walked out of the room and into his three kids' room, one by one to wake them up.

* * *

"Dad, whazz the matter, I told you to wake me up at eight forty only if a UFO crashed on Al's balcony...." James mumbled, as he got up.

"Sonny, we, your mum and I have got a new case just this morning, which will take we don't know how much of time. Even Hermione and Ron are coming along. You, your two siblings and Rose and Hugo will be going to stay at Hagrid's. Then if we can't come back before you new year starts, Hagrid can drop you at Hogwarts and Hugo and Lily can stay with him…" Harry trailed as he went out of the room to explain all that to his second son Albus Severus.

"School's only across the grounds, though…" James mumbled.

* * *

His son Al had wanted the room with the balcony on the other side, facing the adjacent house, Harry didn't know why! Ginny though knew, it was because Rose, Hermione's eldest kid, the same age as Al too had taken the room with the balcony facing their house! Soon the three kids, James: 13, Albus Severus: 12 and Lily: 10 were barging down the stair case to have breakfast as Harry hurried out of house to Ron's place.

* * *

The first signs of life were stirring in Godric's Hollow as Harry made his way down the avenue path to the gate. The first time after his parents' death, he had touched this gate an old golden sign had raised, with bearings of good luck wishes on it.

He hurried down the pat to the next house on their right; on the left was a fence and vast expanses of grassland.

On the right there was another cottage, previously Albus Dumbledore's, now his best friends' house.

He knocked and a fully ready Hermione answered the bell.

"Oh Harry, Ron was just coming to tell, Meercus called…" she gasped, before Harry interrupted her.

"I know, he called here to, Ginny's getting the kids ready…"

"We're dropping them at Hagrid's" they both said in unison, before Harry grinned.

"Give us, actually Ron, five minutes and then, me, Ron and Rose and Hugo will be there, kay?" she asked.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo were standing gathered around a cup, which Hermione had just turned into a portkey.

Everyone stretched forward their hands towards the cup and they instantly felt a nagging tug and were flying away into nothingness…

Soon, they found themselves near a sun streaked forest looking over vast expanses of, evidently a pitch surrounded by stands rising from the ground.

Harry and the party scurried towards the cabin. It looked quite cozy on the outside, smoke coming from the chimney.

Harry knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a monstrous looking man and a number of loud woofs.

"Harry, yeh're here" Hagrid cried patting his head and giving all the five kids hugs at once.

"Ooh, Hagrid, you should work on your hugs" squeaked Rose, massaging her arms.

"Anyways, Hagrid, we've got a new mission, can you take care of the kids until then? And if we aren't back before September, can you drop them off at Hogwarts, and take care of them?" Harry requested.

"Sure thing, mate" replied Hagrid.

* * *

Soon Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were strolling down the entrance to the Ministry.

Now, they were speeding down the grilles to their floor. Then, the lift stopped and the doors clanged open as the company steeped out. Though, they had been very affronted with the Ministry nineteen years ago, the new Minister was very efficient and one of their contact, thus the group had joined their posts. Soon they were heading down a plush carpeted corridor and were turning into a door.

"Aah" said a voice "Here they are.

"You took your time" said the other voice indignantly.

"Hiya, Harry" said a third voice.

"Can we get down to business?" asked a fourth, crisp voice.

There stood Meercus Martin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, and a completely bemused looking Neville and Luna Longbottom.

"Aurors, and err, Herbology Professors and magazine authors" said Meercus, the Head of the Auror department.

"We have a new case for you" said Meercus dramatically as he led them to a magical projection area.

"But we aren't Aurors, why are we needed?" asked Neville, nervous, pointing at himself and Luna.

"Well, the complexity of the mission" said Meercus happily.

"You're kidding? No, one in their right minds would allow, two unqualified people, to take on as Aurors" gasped Neville.

"Well, you see, the case concerns all six of you" said Kingsley, speaking for the first time, in his deep voice.

"We have just gotten a lead that Voldemort" Ginny and Ron flinched "has got a son" replied Kingsley.

A heavy silence met his words.

"You're kidding, again" said Neville.

"You're telling me that the heartless man Voldemort actually married and had a child?" asked Hermione incredoulsy.

"No, he didn't marry" said Meercus, plaintively.

"Then who's this child?" asked Harry.

"You see, when he was at the orphanage, Voldemort I mean, when he was at the orphanage, there was this kid, four years younger than, twenty one years elder to you, who saw Voldemort as something of an idol. This boy later came to know that Voldemort was a wizard, which awed him even more, and it turns out the boy too, was a half blood, though he never came to Hogwarts. Because of this, his magic never got trained. And due to this, one day, during a summer, his magic just exploded out and blew up the orphanage. After that Voldemort legally adopted the boy and left him with the Lestranges' in-laws. According to out source, this boy who was outside in India, for several years, has now just returned and is on the loose. He is dangerous. After the orphanage blew up the Lestranges' taught him magic, Dark magic. And he's extremely angry about Voldemort's death" completed Kingsley.

"Okay, I understand why you called Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they are the best Aurors in the department after all, but why us?" asked Luna.

"Ah I forgot the main key point. He's got seven people hostages, under the Imperius curse. The names" said Kingsley holding out a hand, Meercus passed him a scroll of parchment from which he read out the names.

"Jazz Black-Potter, Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley, Wendell and Monica Wilkins, Clarisse Longbottom and Stella Lovegood" finished Kingsley.

Al five faces had turned pale except Harry's. He stood dumbstruck, registering the two names Black and Potter.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Author's Note: That was the first chapter. Will soon the second one soon.**

**Did you know that typing out a review burns 0.00000000000000000000001% of calories. **

**So review today, and burn those extra calories : )**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


	2. Jazz BlackPotter

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hula guys, the second chapter!**

**Not much to say in this Author's Note****…**

* * *

**Jazz Black-Potter**

* * *

While everyone in the room stood dumbstruck, Kingsley sighed.

"Knew it, they would take it like this" he muttered to Meercus, before sweeping out of the room.

After the initial shock, all of them started exclaiming, except Harry…

"Bill and Fleur?" Ron cried.

"Wendell and Monica Wilkins, are my parents" Hermione cried.

"Clarisse Longbottom's my Gran" Neville cried.

Meanwhile Harry and Luna just stood shock-still.

* * *

Later on, they learnt that Stella Lovegood, was none other than Luna's younger sister, teaching in Beauxbatons.

"I don't understand it, Luna, why didn't you ever tell us? That you had a younger sister, teaching in _Beauxbatons_?" Neville asked.

"She's a teacher there…" Luna replied.

"She might be teaching Gabrielle" said Ron, hopefully.

"Re-focus" said Meercus. "We were discussing the case. Harry, what happened, you aren't speaking a word!" Meercus asked anxious. He wasn't keen to have his sharpest and best Auror, ill, before a major mission!

"Who's Jazz Black-Potter?" Harry whispered, still pale.

He swayed and suddenly dropped down into the chair, behind him.

"Sirius never told me" he kept whispering.

"Nor did Lupin" he continued, shocked.

"Harry, it's a shock, for all of us, to find some or one of our relatives taken hostage. It must be especially hard for you" Hermione whispered, dropping into the chair beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How couldn't they tell me?" Harry whispered.

"Who _is_ Jazz Black-Potter, Meercus?" Ginny asked, as everyone dropped on the chairs, exhausted and shocked.

Meercus immediately waved his stout wand and a screen appeared.

"Jazz Blanche Potter, twin sister of James Dane Potter, born and brought up in Godric's Hollow, living with brother after parents' tragic death, with brother's wife and kid, Lily Evans-Potter and Harry James Potter. Married, James' best friend at Hogwarts, Sirius Nibertus Black, at age of nineteen, escaped into hiding soon after brother and brother's wife deaths at hands of You-Know-Who says the review" replied Meercus.

"The whole story, Meercus?" Ron asked.

"Jazz Blanche Potter was born to Robert and Bloom Potter, a twin to James Dane Potter. Both attended Hogwarts and had their own circle of friends. Soon their seven years of magical education were up and they returned to Godric's Hollow. James married Lily Evans and had a son Harry James Potter within four years of marriage. Jazz was living with James after three after graduating from Hogwarts, due to the tragic death of Robert and Bloom, due to Auror work. Jazz, James and Lily were all Aurors too. After two years, the Potter family was confined to their house due to mysterious rumors that the strongest Dark wizard of all ages You-Know-Who was hunting them. During those fearful two years they were visited most frequently by James' closest friend circle: Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and by other members such as Albus Dumbledore, at the time in Godric's Hollow and Bathilda Bagshot, author of _A History of Magic_ and celebrated historian. It was during these frequent visits that Jazz happened to fall in love with Black and they were married off. After marriage Jazz and Sirius came to stay at the Potters' for a few months. These months passed in harmony, before the tragic blow came in the form of You-Know-Who, as he murdered James and Lily Potter. At the time Jazz and Sirius were sleeping and woke up due to the cry James let out telling Lily to run with Harry. Unfortunately, Lily too was murdered before You-Know-Who turned his wand upon one year old Harry. All the time Sirius and Jazz had managed to remain hidden. Then luck intervened. Till; date, Harry Potter is the only wizard alive to escaped the deathly curse of Avada Kedavra.

After mere minutes You-Know-Who was finished, the thing which fully grown up and accomplished wizards like Albus Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel, Karen Hazzird had strived to achieve had been completed by a one year old boy. After hours, villagers in Godric's Hollow witnessed a flying motor bike bearing two fully grown wizards and one younger one flying away. After that Harry Potter was rumored to be seen flying away on the motor bike with Rubeus Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Jazz's close friend. After that all known about the Boy Who Lived was that he had been given to the care of his Muggle relatives. Hitherto, all known of Jazz Black-Potter was that for reasons unknown she split with Sirius Black months after their near escape to death, and went abroad. Nothing was known afterwards of her and Ministry reckoned that either she was dead or was in hiding. However Sirius Black later got caught and put in Azkaban for murder of twelve Muggles and one wizard, his very own childhood friend Peter Pettigrew. What happened to the Black family and Potter family is yet a secret, and experts feel that, somehow, Jazz Black-Potter is the resolving key of the whole entangled mess." Meercus completed.

"Harry, she's your living relative, your aunt!" Hermione whispered.

"But why has this Voldemort's adopted son, captured our relatives?" Luna asked, pointing at herself, Neville and Ginny.

"After all Harry, Hermione and Ron were the ones who knew his secret of Hocruxes and defeated him at the end, right?" Neville asked.

Soon after Lord Voldemort had been defeated, all the papers were clamoring for a full story of how had Harry Potter defeated The Dark Lord and Harry, with aid of Hermione and Ron had told them everything right from the night Voldemort returned to power, of the connection between his and the Dark Lord's wand, of how he had formed the DA, of how they had again, nearly escaped from the clutches of Voldemort, of how Sirius had been innocent and Pettigrew 'Wormtail' had betrayed his parents to Lord Voldemort, of how Harry had had private lessons with Professor Dumbledore about Voldemort's life and had learnt about the Hocruxes and how he, with the help of Hermione and Ron had hunted the Hocruxes down and destroyed everyone of them, which enabled him, finally to kill, Voldemort, how he learnt about the Deathly Hallows and had acquired them, hw Voldemort had missed out on the Elder Wand, how Dumbledore had it with him, the full story of the Scandal of Ariana (as the book was titled, a true version by Hermione Granger) and how Dumbledore acquired the wand after dueling Grindelwald right up to what happened in the Forbidden Forest.

"We're not sure as yet, but somehow, he has found out that you also were a lot of support for DA and were keen to help Harry" replied Meercus, passing a hand over his face. "We haven't got all the details as yet, we just got to know of this from Griphook a goblin working in the Bulgarian branch of Gringotts, who says he saw a glimpse of Bill Weasley, in the mountain ranges of Bulgaria, who works in Gringotts, along with seven people, whom we presume to be Jazz, Clarisse, Stella, Wendell, Monica, Fleur and Krandert Sandwood, the adopted son of You-Know-Who" said Meercus.

* * *

One hour later Ginny and Harry were back at Godric's Hollow and were packing bags. And one more hour later they were at 12, Grimmauld Place, and were packing essentials from that house. The house at Godric's Hollow was just their vacation home. After the kids' school started they moved back into Grimmauld Place. "Kreacher" Hermione called. "Where's Ron's Firebolt?" she called out.

As soon as the kids' schools started, Hermione and Ron too moved in with Harry and Ginny into Grimmauld Place. Usually even Lily stayed with them.

Three hours later, their bags packed, and rucksacks hoisted on their backs, Harry's Invisibility Cloak and his Firebolt, Ron's Firebolt, Ginny's and Hermione's potion kits and the album Hagrid gave them including a whole stock of Polyjuice potion and other necessary potions such as Veritaserum and the Luck Potion along with other several Auror necessities were packed in the small beaded bag, Hermione had carried first on their hunt for the Hocruxes, nineteen years ago and the tents too were packed in, as they grouped in the hall. As soon as Harry had moved in, he had asked experts to remove the photograph of Sirius' mother and now the hall was free from her taunts and blood curling yells.

Soon the group, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Kreacher were all standing in the hall one minute and then at the Auror department the next with Neville ad Luna.

"We're ready for the off, Meercus" said Harry, determinedly.

"Good luck, buddy, you've defeated You-Know-Who, this person should be a piece of cake for you!" said Meercus, thumping Harry and Ron on the back and shaking everyone else's hands.

He didn't know exactly _how_ wrong he was!

* * *

**So, how was that? I plan on bringing more and more surprises along. So hold on tight, and put on your seat belts and get ready for the roller coaster ride.**

**But first you need a ticket. The cost of the ticket is a review, so go ahead! And join this wonderful roller coaster ride, you're gonna have the time of your life!**

**I'll make sure of THAT!**

**Au revoir!**

* * *

* * *

The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts


	3. Fleur and Monica

**

* * *

**

The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hula guys, the third chapter!**

**Not much to say in this Author's Note either****…**

* * *

**Fleur and Monica**

* * *

Harry was engulfed in the darkness, and he felt as if, two giant hands were squashing him on all sides! He should've got used to it by now: he had had, after all, twenty years of Apparating: he had been apparating since he was seventeen! Yet, he felt oddly uncomfortable as Hermione's and Ginny's hand brushed his.

Suddenly he felt relieved. He felt as though he had just been through the car wash system or rather the lemon squeezer, women use to make lemonades!

On his left side Ginny, Luna, Ron and Neville were getting to their feet and on his other side Hermione was casting the usual spells around themselves, which she had cast the seventeen years ago!

"I think we better have breakfast before we move on, shouldn't we?" Hermione suggested. This suggestion was met with approved response.

"We're approximately near the point where Meercus told us we're supposed to be" said Harry.

In the Auror office, Meercus had told them that the Portkey would only take them towards a specified region, they didn't want it to go further as Dragomir would sense the magical heat given off by the Portkey. They would have to Apparate to the spot where Jazz and the others were last seen.

Hermione was still casting the spells around as Harry Summoned the tent from the purse.

"Erecto" he said pointing at the tent. At once everyone rushed in, tired of the long journey.

* * *

"Thanks, Kreacher" said Hermione to Kreacher who was serving her a pot of tea and croissants.

Meercus had advised them to take Kreacher along on the journey, so that due to lack of food, they might not turn on each other like the last time they had been undercover, nineteen years back.

"Some people are destined to be living undercover forever" Ron muttered before going into the room, he was sharing with Hermione.

* * *

"Get up, sleepy heads" Harry said, as he bustled into the bathroom, his hair ruffled and yawning widely.

The pleasant smell of breakfast soon wafted its way into the washroom and overwhelmed Harry.

"Here I come, now who's gonna save you from me, huh?" he asked, as the smell drafted tantalizingly through his nose, he picked his fork and attacked his breakfast.

"Master Harry, you is going to choke" gasped Kreacher.

"Aah, 'Eacher 'et mi a glaz o' mil' 'ill 'ya?" Harry asked though a mouth full of bread.

"Here sir" Kreacher squeaked handing Harry a glass full of milk!

* * *

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked. The six were sitting at the little dining table at the kitchen where Kreacher was serving them all breakfast.

"The best thing to do, would be to spread out and search for any sign or clue of whether this Krandert Sandwood passed through this area" suggested Luna.

"Good idea! We can each take a direction and get going" replied Hermione immediately.

"Okay, then I'm taking north" said Ron.

"I'll take east" said Harry.

"I prefer the west" said Neville.

"I'm happy to take south" said Ginny.

'I can search the mountain caves' said Luna.

"Then, that leaves the forest which I'll take" said Hermione.

* * *

Harry trumped on through the rocks blocking his way, stopping only to clutch his side.

"Damn it" he swore as for the umpteenth time he stepped over a few prickly branches, more gashes and cuts appearing at his legs.

Suddenly from up ahead he heard voices and immediately slowed down. He pointed his own wand at his heart and muttered "Quietus" making any sound coming from him to fall silent.

"Garn, how _do_ Muggles live? Without magic?" a irritated voice gnarled.

"Dunno, do I?" another reedy voice answered.

"Reckon the people we just saw were Muggles?" asked a third voice.

"Give it a rest, Binguk, no doubt, they were Muggles" said the second voice.

"I'm not as sure" said the first voice.

"Yeah, you were the one who told Auror Head you saw bill Weasley around here, some time back, didn't ya?" the second voice sneered.

"C'mon Hikhoop, aren't you being too critical?" Binguk asked.

With a sudden bolt, Harry realized that the first person speaking was Griphook, meaning the three were goblins.

Then a fourth new voice spoke out, small and weary.

"Why have you kept me here? Where's Master Krandert?"

"Shut it you" said Hikhoop and there was a small blast and squeal.

But through Harry another bolt was passing: the voice belonged to Fleur!

* * *

"Confoundus" Harry bellowed as he blasted his way through the trees: immediately Binguk started humming happily, oblivious to the mingled expressions of terror, fear and shock on Griphook's and Hikhoop's face.

"Stupefy" Harry bellowed pointing his wand at Hiphook, immediately the little rough goblin toppled over leaving Harry, Griphook and Fleur alone.

"You?" Griphook whispered, shock flitting across his face and at that moment Harry knew that Griphook, too, was recalling the incidence at Gringotts, seventeen years back.

"I swear, I didn't mean what I did…" started Griphook, though Harry just walked across and pointed his wand into the goblin's face.

"You double crossing little swab" Harry muttered, before shouting "Petrificus Totalus" Griphook to thudded to the moss strewn rocks.

"Fleur are you all right?" Harry asked hurriedly, crossing over to where she was tied to a rock.

"Who are you?" she asked blankly.

Harry realized that she had been Confounded.

"Fleur, come on I can take you to Master Krandert, good Harry will take Fleur to master" said Harry as he helped Fleur to her feet.

Fleur, after Harry said that, came obediently.

* * *

Harry walked in through the tent flaps and found Neville, Luna and Hermione already sitting at the small table reading.

Hermione looked up as he entered.

"So you found that sign?" Hermione smiled.

Hermione had created a sign and instructed Kreacher to keep it exactly two feet from the tent, to the right saying: "Slopes are dangerous. Don't believe magic" to be put up so that they would be able to find the tent without being prevented by the protective spells.

Harry nodded and said "I've got a surprise"

"Come in" he said outside the flaps.

In walked Fleur and down dropped the three's jaws.

"Where did you get her?" Hermione whispered while Fleur sat down at the couch and turned on the TV.

Harry narrated to her the whole incident and his meeting with Griphook.

Hermione gasped "Harry you should have taken them hostage, they could tell us where Krandert took the others"

Harry slapped his forehead: he hadn't thought of that.

He sat down and immediately Kreacher served him lamb chops and chips.

"Thanks Kreacher" he said.

"So how come you're back here so early?" Harry asked through a mouth full of chips.

"Well, it turned out that the caves were quite few" replied Luna.

"And the forest ended in a deep pit, quite deep" said Hermione.

"At the west, the mountains suddenly stopped" said Neville, eating lamb chops too.

"Ron and Ginny haven't returned?" Harry asked sharply, fear gripping the insides of his stomach.

"They took the directions biggest and hardest to search through Harry" Luna comforted him. Harry nodded though he couldn't help glancing at the flaps every minute or so.

"Where is Master Krandert?" Fleur suddenly piped up. Harry then turned to Hermione and told her that Fleur had been confounded and whether Hermione could do anything about it. Hermione nodded and walked over to Fleur. Pointing her wand at Fleur she said "Mermorius" and immediately the blank look vanished from Fleur's face and a savage one replaced it.

"Wher iz dat scoundrel?" she snarled.

"Fleur calm down" said Hermione handing her a glass of water.

"Oh 'Arry, where am I, and where iz Bill?" she asked.

Harry explained everything to her and she said she would of course help them on their mission and got up quite cheerfully to go have some rest.

* * *

Suddenly, when they were all resting, a silver vapor came, apparently, through the flaps, and once inside it transformed into a big terrier and opened its mouth and spoke in the terrified voice of Ron. "Harry, come at once, follow the Patronus" it said and turned to leave and the others hurried behind it.

* * *

"Ron" Hermione gasped and ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck. However, he turned an ashen face to Harry.

"Harry, Ginny's gone: they've taken her hostage" said Ron.

Fleur and Hermione gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked to Fleur. "You too were taken hostage, right?"

Fleur scowled at him.

But Harry was too dumbstruck to explain: Luna gently sat him down on the grass and conjured a glass and water, while Hermione explained it to Ron.

* * *

"We've got to find her" were the first words Harry was fully aware of he was speaking.

Ron nodded and got up at once. "I tried to Stun him, Krandert, but he just laughed, held up a hand, which blocked my curse and ran off with the others trailing behind" said Ron and pointing in the direction they had ran off to.

They all set off, Harry in the lead. Soon they came upon a clearing where a bright fire was burning. They could see Bill and Wendell, Mr. Granger and Luna's sister blankly try to tie up some grass, and Ginny struggling, tied to a rock, like Fleur had been. He was relieved to see that she hadn't been confounded, but Jazz, Clarisse and Krandert were nowhere to be seen! Monica, Mrs. Granger, was just sitting staring at the fire.

In whispers they made out a plan. Hermione and Luna, disguised would try to distract Krandert, who was, apparently, in the tent, pitched beside the fire.

Soon, Hermione and Luna, various features Transfigured bent through the flaps and were gone. As soon as they went in Harry, Ron and Neville rushed to Ginny and set her free.

"Relashio" Harry whispered and at once the cords binding Ginny were broken free. "C'mon" Ron whispered.

At once, a blood curling scream was let out from the tent and Neville and Ron hurried to it.

Hermione rushed out dragging a blank looking Luna with her, their features back to normal. Neville grabbed her at once and the five set out towards the tent side, but Hermione ran towards the fire.

"Hermione come on, we can get them later" Ron shouted: Hermione had already caught up, dragging her mother along with her.

* * *

"What happened?" Harry asked, applying essence to his many wounds. It was now finally dark and they were all resting: they had just got back.

"He recognized us as we went through the flaps; we didn't even get to have a proper look at his face! He screamed the Confoundus curse and I dodged but Luna was hit, I dragged her out and then dragged my Mum along too" said Hermione shortly: she was very exhausted.

They had already retrieved Luna's and Mrs. Grangers' memories.

"Harry, I think we had better retire for the night" said a pale Neville. Harry nodded and once more silence fell on the patch of grass, where, apparently, nothing stood!

* * *

**There. That's the chapter. An extra long chapter, for an extra ling time of absence and an extra long apology! : )**

**Review and get a cyber chocolate chip cookie free: in fact mountains of them FREE, a once in a lifetime offer, review today!**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


	4. Where's Fleur?

**

* * *

**

The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord

**A Harry Potter Fanfic****Author's Note: Hula guys, the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Where's Fleur?**

* * *

Hermione was playing around with her fork, twiddling it. Ginny sat beside her, both in a pensive mood.

"Well, in that case, they'll just have to use Muggle transportation?" Luna asked from the kitchen.

"No, who knows, Krandert might try to kidnap them AGAIN" replied Hermione firmly.

The three girls were discussing what was to be done with Fleur and Mrs. Granger, whose memory had been lifted.

"If, we can't send them by Apparition, 'cause Krandert will sense it, and we can't send them by Muggle transportation, as it's not safe and free of risk, then, they'll have to go by a Portkey" said Ginny, balancing their options.

"Can't, we don't have any item" said Hermione tersely.

"What about one of the utensils?" Luna suggested, coming out, holding a broken pan.

"We might, that's a possibility" said Hermione, looking in the distance.

* * *

A fresh smell of bacon and eggs wafted into the bedrooms as everyone woke up. Kreacher was cooking and Luna, Hermione and Ginny were lounging in the hall.

"Mum, Fleur, we've prepared a Portkey to take you back home. If it's OK, Fleur, can my Mum live with you for a few days? At least until I come back?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We're not going anywhere" Fleur scowled. Mrs. Granger nodded firmly.

"I'm not leaving until I get back your father" said Mrs. Granger.

"And I'm not 'eeving unteel I get back Bill" said Fleur, frowning.

"But, it's a question of your safety" Ginny, Ron and Hermione said indignantly.

"We don't care" said Mrs. Granger.

"You can't" said Harry, flatly.

"But why can't we? We're elder to you, we've more experieence in theze matters" said Fleur.

"We're Aurors, we're qualified for these type of issues" Ron pointed out.

"So only a qualified person can save their dear ones?" Mrs. Granger argued.

"And aren't zey helping you too?" said Fleur, pointing at Neville and Luna.

"They are, but that's because, their relatives have been taken hostage" said Hermione desperately.

"Exactly, our relatives HAVE been taken hostage" said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione sighed and turned towards Harry.

"They ARE right, in a way, it's their choice" said Harry, defeated.

"We want to help" said Fleur and Mrs. Granger in unison.

"Mum, you WILL stay in the tent with Kreacher" said Hermione firmly. "You've stayed back, OK, but you WON'T come with us".

"Fleur too" said Ron and Ginny quickly.

"We didn't stay back to be cooped up in a tent" said Mrs. Granger, indignantly.

"But it's dangerous" Hermione persisted.

"It's dangerous for you too" said Fleur.

"It doesn't matter" said Harry. "You're staying here and that's final."

* * *

Crunch!

"Keep quiet can't you?" Hermione whispered tensely.

"Sorry" Neville whispered back.

Ginny peeked through the branches at where Krandert had been yesterday.

"Shit" she exclaimed.

"Ginny, ssh" said Hermione alarmed.

"It's no use, Hermione, they're gone" she replied.

"Like I said" said Harry, coming out of the trees towards the clearing where they could see the markings of a recently lit fire.

"Guess you were right, mate" said Ron, thumping Harry on the back.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked.

"Look" said Hermione sharply, pointing at a rock.

All of them walked over to it. On the rock Krandert had tacked a small chit of paper.

"What's it say?" Luna asked.

"It says:

'This isn't just sabotage,

It's a game.

To find out how deep it goes,

Put your hand in'"

"Meaning?" Neville asked.

"Where do we put our hand in?" said Ginny.

"Wait a sec" Hermione said, sharply and walked closer to the rock.

"Look" she whispered.

There in the rock, Krandert had dug a deep hole.

* * *

"I can't fit my hand in" Ginny gasped.

"It's too small" complained Ron.

"God, what possessed him to make such a small hole?" Hermione said.

All of them were trying, in vain, one-by-one to fit their hand in the small hole.

At last, defeated they slumped on the ground.

Hermione suddenly stood up, smacked her forehead and started off towards the forest.

"Hermione wait up" everyone called, and got up, groaning and moaning.

"Fleur, we need your help c'mon" Hermione shouted through the tent.

"Fleur, Fleur?" she called out again.

Instead there arrived in the doorway, Kreacher, looking forlorn.

"Kreacher, where's Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Gone" he croaked.

"Gone?" she asked.

He nodded, his ears flapping.

"Where?" she persisted.

"Hermione…" said Harry entering the tent.

"Harry, Fleur's gone" she interrupted.

"What?" he gasped.

Hermione nodded and rushed into the tent, into the room Mrs. Granger and Fleur were sharing.

"Mum" Hermione gasped in relief and hugged her mom.

"Mrs. Granger, where's Fleur?" asked Harry, noticing the many cuts and bruises on Mrs. Granger's arm and her tear tracked face.

She gave a dry sob.

"Mum?" Hermione asked again.

"There we were sitting in the hall, watching TV and wondering when you'd get back. Then suddenly we heard Ginny scream, and I saw Fleur pale. She rushed out and I followed. She rushed towards the cliff, that's where the screams were issuing from. And then, and then…she…she lost balance and… and she… she…" and Mrs. Granger broke down, tears running down her face. Harry simply stood dumbstruck as everyone crowded into the room; and stared surprised at the four: Kreacher, his ears drooping, Hermione and Mrs. Granger tears streaming down their faces and Harry, simply standing, too dumb struck.

"But she wasn't near here at all, she didn't scream at all" whispered Hermione. At that moment everyone came into the room.

"What happened, Harry?" Ron asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, and he felt it shaking under his arm.

Kreacher then explained everything to them. As one they all dropped into chairs, shocked.

* * *

"Ron, it's no use" Hermione said for the umpteenth time.

"How do you know, she might have fallen on a rock and be stranded there" he argued.

"Only one to find out" said Harry, finally, fed up of their non-stop bickering.

Harry rushed into his room and grabbed his Firebolt.

"C'mon" he said to a bemused Hermione and Ron.

They all rushed out.

* * *

Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and after kissing their wives took off, below the steep cliff.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be successful?" Neville asked, err, nervously.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Neville" replied Ginny, sighing.

* * *

**That was that. How was it? DO review!**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


End file.
